vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Valkyrie Cain
Summary Valkyrie Cain is a 20-year-old woman descended from the last Ancient and an Elemental. She later becomes a Necromancer in addition to being an Elemental and stores her power in a ring. She also has a powered concussion stick. After losing her True Name, she gains the ability to manipulate White Energy when she has her surge. She was originally called Stephanie Edgley, but had to change her name so she could protect herself from other mages who desired to influence her. Skulduggery Pleasant is her magic mentor, Sanctuary detective partner, and best friend, Solomon Wreath was her Necromancy mentor until 2011 and, before a Remnant possessed her, Tanith Low was her fighting mentor, "big sister" and other best friend. Darquesse is Valkyrie's true name and the name of an alternative personality of her. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 8-C | Low 7-B Name: Valkyrie Cain, Stephanie Edgley, Darquesse Origin: Skulduggery Pleasant Gender: Female Age: 20 Classification: Human, Sorcerer Powers and Abilities: Magic, Elemental Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation | Levitation, Forcefield Creation, Energy Beams, Able to attain Invulnerability and Superhuman Strength for brief periods of time | All previous abilities, Resistance against Possession and Mind Manipulation, Able to perceive the flow of magic, energy, and of other souls, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid), Can nullify Intangibility, Necromancy, Telekinesis, Energy Manipulation, The ability to travel between universes, High pain tolerance, erasing atoms, Can manipulate the magic of others Attack Potency: Wall level | Building level | Small City level (Destroyed a big part of Roarhaven through an explosion compared to a small nuke), Can ignore durability with Telekinesis (Can pull someone apart at the sub-atomic level, put them back together, revive them, and convert them into something else), Can ignore durability with black flames (Burns the soul from existence and erases the atoms). Speed: Peak Human | Peak Human, possibly higher when levitating | Subsonic (Can fly faster than arrows), possibly Supersonic (Described to hit someone with the speed of a bullet) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | Athletic Human normally, Class 5 with Tattoo | Class 5 Striking Strength: Class H | Class H normally, Class MJ with Tattoo | Class MJ Durability: Wall level | Wall level normally, likely higher with shield | At least Small Building level, possibly Small City level (Stood in the center of the explosion she caused to destroy Roarhaven), likely higher with shield Stamina: Above average | Above average | Likely limitless Range: Several Meters | Several Meters | Dozen of Kilometers Standard Equipment: Necromancer Ring, Concussion stick | Death touch gauntlet | None Intelligence: Above average | Above average | Genius Weaknesses: None notable Feats: '''See here '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Elemental magic: *'Fire' **Can throw fireballs, which can envelop the whole body of a target with fire **Can focus fireballs into smaller, more intense flames for cutting and carving *'Water' **Can be used to aid when swimming *'Air' **Can be used to push, pull, squeeze, press, cut, crush or levitate objects Necromancy: Necromancy is the ability to feel and manipulate death and shadows. It gets stronger when a lot of death is around. *'Shadow Manipulation:' It can be used to manipulate shadows and create waves, whips, knives, bullets etc. out of them. especially effective, since it can be used to attack from multiple directions at once. Clothes made by Ghastly Bespoke: Unique clothes, which protect the wearer from bullet impacts, cuts, and punches among other things. The impact of is reduced so much, that a hit from an experienced fighter is not even felt. Deathtouch Gauntlet: The Deathtouch Gauntlet is a powerful weapon that can kill someone instantly when they are touched by it. It doesn't cause physical injuries and kills fast enough to kill Darquesse. Tattoo: A magical Tattoo that grants her 23 minutes of invulnerability (even through she can still feel pain) and super strength, but someone has to activate it in Meryyn ta Ual (the Necropolis). Key: Elemental + Necromancy | White Energy Magic | Darquesse Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Shadow Users Category:Skulduggery Pleasant Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Humans Category:Flight Users Category:Element Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Forcefield Users Category:Soul Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Magic Users Category:Mind Users